Arrapago Remnants
Category:Ruins of AlzadaalCategory:Salvagede:Arrapago-Ruinen | Region = Ruins of Alzadaal | Type = Dungeon | Map Acquisition = Automatically granted on entrance, automatically revoked upon exit. | Weather = | HELM = None | Restrictions = Encumberment, Omerta, Obliviscence, Debilitation, and Impairment inflicted upon entry. | Requirements = Aht Urhgan Mission 17: Guests of the Empire Remnants Permit Level 65+ | Expansion = Treasures of Aht Urhgan | BGM = "Forbidden Seal" | Notes = A cage of Arrapago Remnants Fireflies is given to all participating mercenaries who enter. They can be used to return to the Arrapago Remnants section of the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. }} Involved in Quests/Missions Imbued Item Attainment Note: A blue check indicates that the item can only be stolen from the respective enemy. Monster Notes *Qutrub aggro by Sight and Sound. *Lamia aggro by Sight. They do not link with Qutrub. *Psycheflayer aggro by True Hearing with a range of 10 units. *The drop rates for cells from all mobs is considerably lower than other Remnants zones. Liberal use of Treasure Hunter is strongly recommended. First Floor Note: Cell drops on floors one through five are highly affected by Treasure Hunter. It is highly recommended to have a thief present when running in this area. Suggested Strategy * Drop rate on Qutrub is low (1/4 - 1/3) for both Head/Neck and Weapon cells, it is not recommended to kill more than a handful. Plan wisely to conserve your time on future floors; if you teleport up from either of the west paths here you will be able to fight up to six more Qutrub on the second floor. Additionally, the west path on the third floor has seven more Qutrub. * An armoury crate appears near the entrance which contains 10 cells deposited into the treasure pool upon opening. * Suggested to farm Lamia only for magic, MP, abilities and WS, using Sneak and Invisible (and ensuring no one is below white HP) to avoid Qutrubs after killing the amount desired. * Red Mage should get the first magic cell to dispel Ice Spikes and Phalanx II (if possible). Second magic to White Mage (for Erase) or Bard (for Minuet). If you have a Thief, he should get first ability cell so he can steal a SJ Cell from the 2nd floor Qiqirn Astrologer. Additional ability cells to Monk. * If enough Monks are present, you can divide into two groups, one for east wing farming and one for west wing farming. * Treasure Chests contain mainly Dusty Ethers, Strange Milk and many of Hermes Quenchers. This flee is very useful for when you need to flee to the teleport after farming, and even more useful for keeping up with Qiqirn Treasure Hunter on the following floors. Like the other temporary items, each person can only hold one at a time. *An Archaic Rampart spawns in the entranceway **The spawn condition for the Archaic Rampart is to defeat 10 Lamia or Merrow on the first floor. **The Archaic Rampart summons the Sabotender Maestro. ***The Sabotender Maestro Drops STR, AGI, CHR, and Hand cells. Second Floor Note: A blue checkbox indicates that the item can only be stolen. * Slot - Located in the southeast room. Trade a Bhaflau Card to pop NM: Princess Pudding, always drops Hoshikazu Gi ** One strategy that works with the Princess Pudding is to clear the room first then kite him around the 4 pillars in the room. He is a BLM mob and will occasionally stop and start casting Quake. Just don't get caught. Odds are that you won't have anyone with Provoke unlocked yet, so this is an interesting kite opportunity. DoT spells are quite useful. * Socket - Located in the southwest room. Trade 1-5 cells to pop Vile Wahzil, always drops twice the cells traded. * Qiqirn Astrologer BLM NM with ~6k HP, aggro sight. ** If meleed, he runs away, then stops periodically to use a WS and cast another spell, gradually making his way up onto the teleporter to the next level and eventually warping out. Saving TP helps to defeat him in time. ** If the player with hate runs out of casting range, he will follow rather than move toward the teleporter, which makes soloing him with DoT possible. ** Sometimes he will move to teleporter and warps away, even if you are out of range. ** Immune to Bind,Sleep, Silence and Stun. **NOT Immune to Gravity Resistant? ** Drop: Virga Cell, Stratus Cell, Deimos's Cuirass ( Third Floor Note: A blue checkbox indicates that the item can only be stolen. '' * Qiqirn Treasure Hunter THF NMs at the teleporters to the next level. ** They hit hard but deaggro and run away quickly. ** When not attacking they move back and forth on a (very long) path between their starting location and the teleport you enter from. ** Hermes Quenchers from chests are useful for hitting the NM as it runs or catching up to it once it starts running. ** DoT spells are important to prevent the NM from regenerating while it is unclaimed. Note that recasting Bio II before it wears off will not extend the duration, you need to wait for it to wear first. ** Typical strategy involves sending one or more mages to the teleporter up to aggro the NM with synchronized nukes and then DoT while the rest of the group waits for the NM to come to them, either at the start of the level or ideally further in if some of the rooms have been cleared. ** Another strategy involves the entire party going to the teleporter room. After engaging the Qiqirn Treasure Hunter, the party lines up along the North wall (on North Path, South wall on South Path) in the teleporter room, with no one following. The qiqirn will run away, then turn around and come back to you (DoT must be kept on). As long as no one leaves the room, the qiqirn will return every time until it dies. ** Frequently drops Qiqirn Mines along its route which do 50 AoE damage (reduced by Shell) upon exploding. ** This NM is susceptible to Elemental Seal Gravity; by doing this you can quickly kill him where he starts. ** '''Drop:' Fractus Cell, Nimbus Cell, rarely Macha's Coat ** Steal: Cumulus Cell, Cirrocumulus Cell ** Can also drop a chest that contains higher tier of drinks, such as spy's drink. Fourth Floor North Area * Deviate Bhoot x 5. Drop Praecipitatio Cell, Opacus Cell, and Congestus Cell. * Deviate Bhoot NM. Larger than the other Deviate Bhoots, does not link with the others. ** Can use additional TP move Perdition which causes death to the target (can be stunned). ** Drops Deimos's Mask < Rare Drop. * Qiqirn Treasure Hunter NM. ** Drops stat cells and Macha's Coat ( Fifth Floor South side * 4 Archaic Gear * Qiqirn Astrologer - Spawns in small room near center when door to 6th floor teleporter is opened ** Gradually runs toward 6th floor teleporter * 2 Archaic Gear * Archaic Rampart (Small room) - Spawns Devil Manta (drops Waist and Feet cells) * 2 Archaic Gear, 2 Archaic Gears * Archaic Rampart (Large room, east side) - Spawns Devil Manta * Archaic Rampart (Large room, west side) - Spawns Orobon (drops Body and Hand cells) and Demonic Pugil(drops STR and Ring cells) * Archaic Chariot ** Can drop Freya's Ledelsens, Hikazu Hakama and Enlil's Kolluks ** The gears will link if you pull and it passes by them. ** Chariot is spawned in large room near center when door to 6th floor teleporter is opened. North side * 4 Archaic Gear * Qiqirn Astrologer - Spawns in small room near center when door to 6th floor teleporter is opened ** Gradually runs toward 6th floor teleporter * 2 Archaic Gear * Archaic Rampart (Small room) - Spawns Mourioche (Drops CHR cells) * 2 Archaic Gear, 2 Archaic Gears * 2 Archaic Rampart - Spawns Goobbue Wanderer * Archaic Chariot - Spawns in large room near center when door to 6th floor teleporter is opened ** Can drop Freya's Ledelsens, Hikazu Hakama and Enlil's Kolluks Sixth Floor Clearing the main room is necessary to open the door to the 7th floor. This includes any summoned reinforcements, but not the ramparts in the side rooms. * 2 Archaic Rampart in the main room - Summons Seasonal Treant (up to 2) * 4 Archaic Gear, 4 Archaic Gears ** Archaic Gear drop 2x Stratus and/or 2x Duplicatus cells (or neither) ** Archaic Gears drop 3x Cumulus and/or 3x Undulatus cells (or neither) * Archaic Rampart in the west room - Summons Korrigan -- Definitely spawned by clearing the entire floor, but may only need to defeat the other two ramparts. * Archaic Rampart in the east room - Summons Staggering Sapling -- Defeat the other summoned Archaic Rampart. * 2 Qiqirn Treasure Hunter -- Pop after the sixth floor main room has been cleared in under 7 minutes. This is the 4 Archaic Gear, 4 Archaic Gears, 2 Archaic Rampart, and any summoned Seasonal Treants. Seventh Floor * Armored Chariot - Special "WS" (Mortal Revolution) does AoE ~600 damage + Stun, avoidable by using Utsusemi (1-3 shadows). Equipment Area Drop Theme *Level 15 Armor (Salvage Route 2) **Body Armor: Drops from the Princess Pudding (Slot NM). **Other Armor: Drops from Archaic Machinery. *Level 25 Armor (Salvage Route 4) **Drops from boss (Armored Chariot). *Level 35 Armor (Salvage Route 1) **Drops from NMs with normal names: *** Body Armor: Certain Qiqirn NMs (Qiqirn Treasure Hunters, Qiqirn Astrologers) *** Headgear: NM versions of regular enemies (NM Deviate Bhoot, NM Psycheflayer) *** Other Armor: Archaic Chariot Availability Locations See Also